renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
Ren Höek
Marland T. "Ren" Höek, is a fictional character from the Nickelodeon series, The Ren & Stimpy Show, and Spike series Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon. He is one half of the main title characters and serves as the main protagonist in the series. He first appeared in the pilot episode, Big House Blues. Marland T. "Ren" Höek: Ren is a 17 yeared-old scrawny "asthma-hound" Chihuahua with a floppy body, donkey-like ears, neon-pink eyes with dark red pupils, red eyelids, and a fairly long, rat-like, pink tail who often calls Stimpy an idiot ("eeediot", to quote the character) and slaps him around, quite literally. Ren is vain, spiteful, hyperactive, abusive, and gets irritated (especially by Stimpy) very easily. His lifelong ambitious personality is to have huge pectoral muscles (which somehow, in real life, is uncommon). Ren's name is the real name of Kricfalusi's building manager. He was born in Tuesday the 17th. Martin "Dr. Toon" Goodman of Animation World Magazine described Ren as "scrawny," "dyspeptic," and "violently psychotic." On some occasions Ren "lost his mind" in a "cumulative process," resulting in Ren becoming, in Goodman's words, a "screaming klaxon, neon-pink eyes dilating into twin novae inches above his jagged, monolithic teeth." Andy Meisler of The New York Times described Ren as "adventurous," "intelligent," and "emotionally brittle." Ren is voiced by John Kricfalusi. Ren was briefly voiced by Billy West in Season 3-5. In the pilot, Pierre Decelles provided Ren's signature diabolical laughter, while West performed Ren's laugh in the series. 'Ren's Tail' Ren had a long, pink, rat-like tail. It is seen alot in Big House Blues, Stimpy's Big Day, and The Big Shot. After that, Ren's tail would constantly disappear (in the episode "Stimpy's Invention", Ren's tail keep disappearing and reappear and that counts as an error), to the point of not being seen at all, his tail was destroyed by George Liquor in "Dog Show" when he tied a rubber band around it causing it to cut off the circulation and it popped it, it later grew back at the end of that episode. His tail is never seen in the Adult Party Cartoon (not counting Man's Best Friend or Big House Blues). Personality Ren's most famous personality trait is his quick temper. He has stated once in "Stimpy's Invention"' that he "likes" being angry. He is extremely selfish and childish sometimes, and at tense times mentally unstable. In the episode "Ren's Bitter Half " Stimpy used his genetic chemistry set to create a substance called x49. Ren accidentally splashed the chemical onto himself, causing Ren to split into his evil personality and his indifferent personality. In the episode "Space Madness " Ren slowly went insane from constant extended isolation. In "Stimpy's Fan Club" Ren is jealous that Stimpy has more fans than him and tries to murder Stimpy in his sleep, but stopped when his brain was overheating and stinging him. Ren's ambition's vary from episode to episode. His first ambition was to develop large pecs. He also attempts multiple money schemes. Ren is understanding whenever Stimpy accidentally does something really bad. In some episodes Ren has a malevolent, evil laugh whenever he's in his psycho mode. Whenever Stimpy gives him something special he thanks Stimpy and celebrates. Ren has occaisionally accepted and even enjoyed spending time with Stimpy. Relationships Stimpy *The Ren and Stimpy Show Though rude to him at the most part, Ren has been shown to like Stimpy as a friend on some occasions. Their relationship started out with Ren always picking on Stimpy and usually beating him up whenever he made Ren upset, but as the series progressed Ren didn't pick on Stimpy so often anymore and call him an "Ediot" on a regular basis like he always did during the shows early years. *Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon In this variation of the series he and Stimpy are seen as a couple; however, Ren does not seem to see Stimpy as a partner, but as a friend (as mentioned in the episode Ren Seeks Help). Ren and Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon" In the "adults-only" spin-off series, He is now revengeful, racist, a chain-smoker and a sicko, and tries to Stimpy all that stuff. In one of the episodes, Ren smacked Stimpy as usual, but he reached down to his butt. In the episode "Ren seeks Help", Ren said something bad to Stimpy that when Ren went to apologize, Stimpy still never forgave him. Despite all that, Ren is still affectionate at Stimpy that they still have great adventures together. The APC confirms that Ren is bisexual 'for is attraction to women, and his apparent relationship with Stimpy. Despite Stimpy's love for him, Ren only sees Stimpy as a friend, not a lover or companion. Ren's Voice ﻿During the duration of the series Ren has had a total of Two voice Actors. *'John Kricfalusi For the first two seasons of the Ren & Stimpy Show (except for "Monkey See, Monkey Don't", "The Great Outdoors", and "Cat Who Laid the Golden Hairball") and the Adult Party Cartoon, creator John Kricfalusi provided Ren's voice. He voiced Ren in a manner he described as a "Bad immitation of Peter Lorre", giving him a slight Austrian/German accent. In a nutshell, John K. did Ren's Spumco-era voice, until he was fired. *'Billy West' Billy West was the voice of Ren during the third season to the fith season. After John K. and Spumco were fired, Billy West took over as the voice of Ren for the Games Animation episodes. West, who already voiced Stimpy, provided Ren's laugh throughout the series (even when John K. was still the voice of Ren). West provided Ren's voice Using a combination of Kirk Douglas, Burl Ives, and a slight "South of the boarder" accent.﻿ Trivia *Kricfalusi received inspiration, used when drawing the first drawings of Ren, from a black and white photograph of a chihuahua in a sweater next to a woman's feet. *Billy West also auditioned to play Ren but the creators of the series believed that having West voice both Ren and Stimpy would give him too large of a workload. so Kricfalusi voiced him instead. Reffrences #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stimpson_%22Stimpy%22_J._Cat_%28character%29 Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Short tempered villains Category:Characters who voiced by John K. Category:Teenagers Category:Characters who voiced by billy west